In general, tee up machines automatically place golf balls on a tee to allow users to repeatedly practice a golf swing. Most conventional tee up machines that use a sensing device such as a sensor with power suffer from space restrictions due to use of power. They may also have high manufacturing cost and maintenance problems in case the sensor fails.
To solve these problems, an example of a conventional powerless tee up machine has been designed to carry a golf ball to a tee through an arm which rotates due to the weight of the golf ball. The conventional tee up machine has to manually position a golf ball on an arm using a pedal or has a complicated structure for controlling the direction in which the arm rotates, thereby resulting in high manufacturing cost. The conventional tee up machine may also generate noise due to rotation of the arm or have difficulties in correctly putting a golf ball on a golf tee.